A Little More Spanking, Please
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Extension oneshot of the prompt "072. Kink" from Slash100s. Spock has a spanking kink. lol Warning: spanking! :D K/S slash. If you no likey, don't read, plzkthnx.


**Note:** Well, I'm finished with my nightly rituals for now and I'm back to writing! lol

So here's the extension on the Slash100 prompt for "Kink". I couldn't help but write this because my mind was carrying my fingers away and if I hadn't stopped it where I did it would have been too long.

Rating: M like whoa!

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

~********~

"_Jim!" he gasped._

"_Yeah," Jim chuckled, "you like that."_

Spock grunted uncharacteristically, torn between trying to push his hips further into the mattress or back toward Jim's hand. "Jim…"

The Captain smirked, bringing his hand back down to strike Spock's rapidly-flushing buttocks. Upon hearing his First Officer moan deep in his throat, he vowed to elicit more of those tempting sounds. "That's it, Spock. Scream for me," he whispered in a deliciously pointed ear, licking its shell.

"Jim!" he shouted when the hand smacked him again. He was unbelievably turned on, but horrified that he was reacting in this way to such an act of brutality. "Jim…" he whispered.

Jim decided that Spock had had enough, and leaned down to plant a big, sloppy, wet kiss on his rump, the hot flesh nearly burning his lips. "I'm gonna fuck you now," he muttered into Spock's skin, grabbing the lube from the bedside table in the process. He coated three of his fingers, using one to circle the ring of muscles; his other hand was massaging Spock's abused skin, willing the color to fade away. He pressed a finger inside of the warm body, crooking it and massaging. "You like it when I've got my fingers inside of you, don't you?" Jim murmured, pushing another finger in, using a scissoring motion to stretch him.

Spock moaned at Jim's words, pushing his bottom half closer to Jim, if only to get those fingers farther in his body; he shuddered and bucked when they brushed something inside of him, making him shut his eyes. "Jim, Jim, Jim..." he chanted, panting.

Forgoing the third finger, Jim lubricated his erection and lined himself up; still soothing the skin of Spock's buttocks, he pressed forward, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside. "Oooh, Spock…" he moaned, rubbing his hands all along his First Officer's back.

"Jim… Please move," Spock pleaded, pushing his hips back slightly.

Jim smirked, pulling back and then thrusting back in, hard. Both of their moans filled the room, followed by the sound of skin slapping skin. They moved together, Spock thrusting back against Jim as much as Jim was thrusting forward into Spock, further heightening their pleasure. "Spock…" Jim panted, gripping onto his First's hips and digging his fingernails in, creating small half-moon cuts in the pale skin. "I'm gonna…"

"Yessss…" Spock hissed, and after a few more thrusts he came, coating the bed beneath him in his seed. Jim couldn't handle the muscles convulsing around him and he also came, releasing deep inside of Spock.

Not bothering to pull out, Jim collapsed on top of Spock on the bed, holding him close to his chest. "Gee," he said, breathing harshly. "Who woulda thought you'd have a spanking kink?" He couldn't see so much as he could feel Spock's full-body blush, and he chuckled as he ran his fingers lovingly through the cap of black hair.

"Jim," Spock said, regaining some semblance of control. "I am quite sure that you have some 'kinks' of your own."

"Some?" Jim laughed, the sound loud in the now-quiet room. "I've got quite a few," he finally said fondly. "Care to try 'em out some time?"

Spock looked over his shoulder, raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe we have enough time left in the universe to 'try out' all of your kinks, Jim."

The Captain smirked. "Care to make that a bet?"

"Jim, I believe the Earth colloquialism is 'try me'."

Jim grinned and pounced. "Let's start with a little more spanking, shall we?" he whispered, and Spock shuddered.

~********~

**Secondary Note:** Well, it wasn't as long as I had thought it would be, but whatever. I got somewhat distracted half-way through. lol

_Listening to:_ Vanilla Twilight – Owl City


End file.
